Willow Stormborn
Willow Stormborn (née Céibhionn Ní Conaill) is the current Wardeness of Syllior and The Salt Coast in Balzamar, Kavaad. Biography Early life in Rennanor Willow was born a water genasi during the last winter storm of 826, in a tiny village in western Rennanor. Due to her appearance and the circumstances of her birth, as well as her connection to the sea, Willow was quickly admitted to the druids of Manannán Mac Lir. Due to this, she was often separated from her family. Early Adventures After Willow Stormborn left her grove in Rennanor, she took to the sea and began her first adventures. For a few years, Willow spent most of her time helping sailors at sea and searching for a greater purpose than the responsibilities of her grove back home. It was during this time that Willow met her future travelling companion Ulhirr Raskulfelt. Kavaad and Greencrest In the spring of 851, Willow arrived in the city of Kavaad, where she was overwhelmed by the attention she got for her appearance, connected with fellow elementally-touched-woman-of-unusual size Lo-Tha Thunukalathanu, and teamed up with Lo-Tha and Ulhirr, as well Bryn Telethryl. The four of them played a crucial part in the Battle of Greencrest. After securing the village, they tracked the retreating goblins and worgs from Greencrest to the mountains, meeting some Hoghill Rangers while on the way there. In the mountains, Ulhirr contracted lycanthropy from a werewolf, and for slaying the werewolf, Ulhirr was pursued by the werewolf's twin sister Hinnaura, a paladin of the Mithral Order. Attempting to remove the curse from Ulhirr, the four adventurers spoke to the Ontogwites in Kavaad, but ultimately failed their trial, leading them to leave, having to accept the curse. Death and Reincarnation While helping a dwarf named Grugnir search for his lost party members, Willow and her fellow adventurers came upon a hobgoblin camp in the Ridge of Blades. Here, Willow was captured by Burbas'Tel Helviep and experimented on by goblin alchemists. When she was later saved by her friends, they all fled into the abandoned dwarven mines hidden beneath the hobgoblin camp. While exploring these mines, Willow and her companions Lo-Tha and Creed were swarmed and killed by ankhegs. Ulhirr Raskulfelt carried his dead comrades to the surface where Bryn Telethryl had allied with the goliaths of the Makate tribe, the leader of whom decided to have Willow and her fallen friends reincarnated. As the tribe's druid completed his final incantation, Willow's soul was given a new vessel in the form of a human body. It took Willow some time to get used to her new body, but the normalcy of her new appearance pleased her after years of standing out in crowds. Daeszal and Nrannas After exploring the tomb of Gamrion, Willow and her friends discovered that their travelling companion Bryn Telethryl had made a pact with the shadow demon Daeszal. In an attempt to stop the demon's plans, Willow and the newest addition to the group, Kelp Blackheart, began to study the lore of shadow demons. After discovering that the demon could only be permanently slain on the plane it was tied to, the party journeyed to Tauryun to seek out the Archmage Udhros Orixidor in the city Nrannas. Them some shit happened. Wardeness of Syllior and the Salt Coast On behalf of Aknarr Graw, Willow and her fellow adventurers Ulhirr Raskulfelt, Kelp Blackheart, Mehen Myastan, and Altruism Solbjørnssøn attended the appointment of Eknoron Zerevil as the new baron of Balzamar. After the ceremony, the baron offered Willow the ward of Syllior and the Salt Coast, which she accepted. Healing and Dreams After having been forced to relive her near death (and torture) by the dark spear, and subsequent real death as a result. Willow was in a pretty bad shape arriving at Tol'Anar. It only got worse when she failed to save her friends from an earth elemental and then failing to bring Charles back to life. While the rest of her companions spent some time apart preparing for the next step in saving the souls from Daeszal, Willow ran from her responsibilities in Syllior and was transported to the Feywild. Willow found her way to the faerie court of Winter, where she was allowed to properly grieve her fallen friends and contemplate her own choices in life. After having served the Winter court, she was granted powers by it and travelled through Spring to Summer. There she learned the healing arts of the Summer Court and could return to her friends as a Druid of Dreams. Category:Player Characters Category:The Longstrider Order Category:Wardens of Syllior and the Salt Coast Category:Golden Hope guild members